Winter War
by Silvermastermind
Summary: Finland vs. Russia in WWII! Not focusing so much on the war, more on the emotions behind it on Finland's side. Behind the sweet smile is an unbound strentgh. Go Finland GO! some RusFin and SuFin... not really. Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The character's here are displayed to portray a different view on a part of history.

* * *

><p>"Eduard? What are you doing here?" Tino asked in surprise.<p>

"Hello, Finland. Can I come in?" The Estonian looked around nervously.

"Of course." Tino held the door open for his friend, wondering what could make his Baltic friend so nervous. There was no sign of Sweden or even Russia anywhere in the area.

"Have you read the news lately," Eduard asked after declining something to drink.

"Tietysti. I heard about Poland. Who would have thought Germany would have done something like that?"

"Feliks has bigger issues than just Germany," Eduard said, looking away.

"Really? Why would you say something like that?" Tino got a sinking feeling that he tried to push away.

"Russia attacked Poland from the east," Eduard said, confirming his friend's fears. "The Soviet Union didn't even bother to declare war. They just attacked out of nowhere."

"Really?" Tino gasped, his hands shaking.

"Jah. I heard it was a complete surprise."

"With Russia that is not really a surprise," Tino whispered. "He's willing to attack any time and anywhere."

"I know," Eduard said worriedly, his brow wrinkling. "He seems to have a grudge against the countries that declared independence from him. He's taking it out against Feliks right now, but you and I are probably next."

"No!" Tino wailed. "I won't go back to that house! Not ever!"

"I don't want to go back either; I just left, but there is not much we can do about it."

"No! We can fight!" Tino looked up darkly. "We can fight back. Anything is better than becoming one with Russia."

Eduard was surprised by the determination in the little Fin's voice. "But he's Russia," Estonia murmured. "We hardly stand a chance."

"Don't say that," Tino said. "If we know he's coming then there is more than enough time to prepare. We'll have the advantage, all we have t do is wait."

"What advantage? What are you talking about? How could we have a change against _Russia_?"

"Ivan has his weakness," Tino murmured, smiling darkly. "He relies too much on brute force. Perhaps there is a way to get around that."

"You've lost me," Eduard muttered. "Besides, it's almost not worth it to fight him. I mean,I would like to stay in one piece a bit longer."

"You haven't been an independent country long enough to understand. I've had my freedom taken too many times. This time I'm not going to let it happen."

"Well sorry for valuing my life over my power," Eduard spat, standing up abruptly.

Tino looked up in confusion. Estonia looked offended.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Tino apologized.

"I know," Eduard said, softening. "The air is just tense right now. Perhaps I should go. I need to see that my country is protected."

"Yes, go. Good luck, Estonia."

"The same to you, Finland."

* * *

><p><em>tietysti: Finnish for "of course" or "naturally"<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Tino answered the phone warily.

_"Hi... Tino. It's me."_

Tino recognized Eduard's voice. Fear momentarily gripped him before he could reply. "What is it Eduard?"

_"He got me, Tino."_ The voice on the other side sounded as if it were sobbing. _"I had to do it, he's just to strong."_

"Oh, Estonia!" Tino cried. "What has he done to you?"

The sobs stifled. _"Nothing much... really. I just agreed to let him build bases in my country. He had me surrounded!"_

"Dammit!" Tino sputtered.

_"I'm sorry, Tino, I have to go. He's watching me."_

The Baltic hung up before Tino could say anything else. It had only been a month since the Soviet Union first invaded Poland. As far as Tino was aware, Poland was still under invasion by both Germany and Russia.

"Why can't Estonia grow a backbone?" Tino sighed, but really he shaking. It had been awhile since he had gone head to head with Russia. He wondered if Russia would knock before entering his house or if he would blow his way in. It was hard to say.

With a sigh, Tino went back to drawing figures and battle plans. He wondered if he was kidding himself.

* * *

><p>Russia stared at the land of lakes and snow. He was unruffled by the cold, so used to it at his home.<p>

"Where is everyone?" Russia asked no one in particular. "Perhaps they are already celebrating Christmas. I hope they have vodka. Ah, well, it's time to break up the party."

Russia shouldered his lead pipe and strolled casually into Finland.

* * *

><p>"Holy Martin Luther! That was loud!" Tino yelped. He hastily grabbed his binoculars and peered out his window. Through the billowing column of black smoke he could see Russian forces advancing.<p>

"They're here already? But he only just finished invading Poland!"

Tino hastily grabbed the scribblings on his desk and hurried to the phone. After a few hurried calls he grabbed his snow white parka and rushed outside.

Hiding in the snow, Tino watched Russia stroll in confidently. Tino had been underestimated too many times. Anger gnawed in his belly. He vowed to himself to show them all. He wouldn't let Russia take him. He would finally be able to prove his strength.

"Were could Finland be hiding?" Russia said in an excited voice. "I did not know this was a game of hide-and-seek. I like this game, because I always win!"

Tino couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the trigger of his rifle. The gunshots confused the Russian forces. They couldn't see him in the snow. They split up to search for him, which was just what Tino wanted.

"Find him," Russia ordered. "This is fun, da?"

Russia continued to stroll easily through Tino's homeland. Tino ignored him. He had to take out the big guns first. He circled around to reach a small group that had separated itself from the larger forces.

Jumping out of his hiding place, Tino surprised them. They panicked and began to fire wildly, wasting ammunition. Tino dodged the bullets and fired careful shots into the fray. With an enraged war cry, he managed to scare away what was left of the small section. In their haste to get away, they left supplies lying around. Tino grinned, picking up and advanced Russian rifle. Things were going well for the little man.

"There you are!" Russia cried in excitement. With a pleased grin, he swung his pipe. Tino dodged at the last second, drawing his sword.

"Become one with me!" Russia cried, swinging the pipe again.

"No!" Tino screamed back, blocking the pipe with his sword.

"Kol, kol, kol. Do you think you can beat me with that?" Russia laughed, putting his weight on the pipe.

Russia was too strong for him. Tino felt his body buckling under the weight of the large country. Thinking fast, Tino slid out from under him an darted to the side. Russia was barely able to catch himself from falling on his face.

Running wildly, Tino jumped into a ravine and hid. Panting heavily, could hear the Russian's footsteps crunching in the snow. His breathing stopped as he heard Russia stop at the edge of the ravine.

"That was fun," Russia called into the Finnish wilderness. "We should do it again something." Laughing, Russia walked away to gather his forces.

Tino let out a sigh of relief and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Tino so was busying tinkering with a new weapon that he didn't hear the knock on the door. He didn't notice the servant answering it or hear the heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hey. Tino," a deep voice mumbled, making the little man jump.

"Berwald! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The Swede didn't say anything. He just came around to look at what Tino was doing.

"Wha' this?"

"It's a Russian weapon I found the other day. I'm modifying it for the use of my army," Tino explained.

Berwald didn't say anything. He inspected the Fin's work with a blank expression. His eyes trailed to the hastily drawn battle plans and rag-tag maps hung around the workspace.

"What's that?" Tino asked, noticing a crate in the corner. He was trying to draw the Swede's attention from his shabby battle plans.

"Guns," Berwad replied without looking. "Fr'm Germ'ny."

"From Ludwig? Really? Why would he send me these?" Tino got up to open the crate.

Berwald watched Tino inspect the weapons. The Fin held one up eagerly and examined it all over. "These are great!" he remarked.

Berwald didn't say anything. He watched the tiny Fin inspect the new weapons. There was something he wanted to say, but the words couldn't find a way to his mouth.

"H-hey, Berwald? Why are you staring at me like that?" Tino said in a somewhat shaky voice. He was still intimidated by the larger country.

"'m worried 'bout y' Tino," Berwald said slowly. "Y' be'n thro' so much."

"Yeah, well, I can take care of myself. You of all people should know that!" Tino said with a small laugh.

Berwald continued to stare at him stonily. Tino uneasily turned his back on him and began to unpack the German weapons. "Thanks again for bringing me these," he said, still not facing the other country.

Berwald made no reply. Instead he moved closer to help Tino unpack the crate.

"Gah!" Tino yelled in surprise at the sudden proximity. "Uh, sorry, you j-just startled me, that's all."

Berwald again said nothing as he continued to help unpack the crate.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you around," Tino said when they finished. He tried his best not to flinch when he looked up.

"No," Berwald said, his blue eyes staring down at the small blonde.

"No?" Tino asked in confusion.

"C'n't see y'," Berwald said sternly in his monotone voice.

Tino understood immediately. "Your boss doesn't want you to aid in war, right? I get it. It seems like the world is falling apart a second time. No one wants to get involved in that." Tino babbled. He was suddenly terrified. Sweden would not be there to back his country against Russia, there longtime mutual enemy. Actually, it was Sweden's enemy to begin with. It was funny to think that such a strong country like Berwald could have a boss that ruled his every move just like everyone else.

"Tino..." Berwald was at a loss of words. He could see the smaller country hyperventilating. He tried to put a comforting hand on the Fin's shoulder, but it was smacked away.

"You're just as bad as him, you know!" Tino shrieked. "You pretend to be so much better than him because you didn't try to obliterate me, but you still held me captive! Fine! I don't need your help! Why do you think I ran away from you in the first place!"

Berwald said nothing. He just frowned as Tino ranted and then he finally turned to leave.

Tino tried to force back the stinging tears in his eyes and picked up one of the German rifles. _German_ rifles. The damn Swede couldn't even bring any of his own. Tino threw the rifle down in disgust. He suddenly felt as if no one cared about him. After all he had been through, there was no one to fight at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Tino was surprised that he had manged to live this long. He should have been long dead. Of course, Ivan could be just playing with him, however, he doubted that. Sure Russia was a sadistic psycho, but he had so many people against him that he really wouldn't want to waste all of his time on a little country like Finland.

Tino thought about the German rifle in his hands. He had heard that Germany and Russia had signed a treaty, however, it seemed as if Germany still feared the Soviet Union, if not just the insanely large part that was Russia.

"Come out little Finny! We can have good times together, da?" Russia's voice echoed through the frozen wasteland that was Finland in winter. At least here he did not have the advantage of being used to the cold.

Russia began to laugh, swinging his pipe as he marched through the snow. "If you do not come out of hiding, I may just claim this land as my new home."

Tino gritted his teeth. Everyone thought he was a pushover and that they could just claim his vital regions whenever they wanted. His mind wandered back to when Russia had first take his vital regions.

* * *

><p>Tino looked up at Berwald, his eyes wide with fear. Berwald was crouched over him in a protective stance. He was bruised and battered, but he did not move from his position.<p>

This was his last stand, and Tino could see it. Berwald was desperate to keep him safe, but he was completely used up and beaten.

There was a thud as water pipe connected with flesh and Berwald grunted, but did not move. The pipe whistled through the air, this time landing squarely on Berwald's back. Berwald buckled as the wind was knock out of him, but he continued to protectively shield Finland. Russia laughed seeing that victory was close, and swung again. This time Berwald collapsed.

"Berwald!" Tino shrieked as he was squashed by the heavy country. He yelped the Swede rolled away under one of Russia's kicks.

"I win!" Ivan laughed. "I guess now I will take what you treasure most just to rub it your face." The Russian reached down and grabbed Tino by the collar, dragging him off towards the east.

Tino looked back at Berwald, but the country didn't move. He looked up at his new captor and found that he could hardly see a difference. Both countries were scary big men that liked to keep him in their control. He gasped in pain as Ivan forcibly dragged him along.

Okay, so maybe there was a difference. Berwald had never been mean to him. Actually, he had cared quite a lot for the country. Everything he had done for the him had been so kind. Even to the last he had lost fighting for him.

Tino had always hated feeling like a piece of property, but he felted touched that Sweden and Russia were fighting over him.

Ivan forcibly jerked him out of his reverie. They had stopped deep in Finish territory. Ivan was grinning at him and saying over and over again, "you're mine now."

Tino shuddered as Ivan grabbed him around the waist. He called at out as Ivan forcibly yanked him into a vice-like hug. The larger country cooed in his year and stroked his hair in rough handfuls.

"You are mine now," Ivan whispered. "If I need to I'll beat some sense into you."

Tino shuddered. He felt Russia's grip tighten on him even more. He didn't dare look up at Ivan's face. He just closed his eyes and hoped that it would be over soon.

* * *

><p>Tino had escaped then, and the second, and even when he was part of the Russian Empire he had managed to break free. He was strong! He could handle Russia another time. He would live. The fact that he was still alive was evidence enough.<p>

Russia was standing in the snow all alone now. His troops had moved closer to Helsinki or were still being repressed at the border. Tino could see him standing there almost in line for a shot...

"There you are!" Russia laughed. "I thought you were going to hide all day."

Tino began a string of harsh Finnish curses and swung down from his hiding place. He was too close to Russia to do anything besides fire his rifle and hope the bullets hit.

Russia easily knocked the weapon from Tino's hands. Tino quickly drew his sword. All he he needed to do was deflect Russia's attacks until he had the opportunity to escape.

It didn't work out like that. Tino's measly sword, no more than a remnant of earlier times, was no match for Russia's pipe. The faucet hit hard with unrestrained power and the sword flew from his hands.

Tino scrambled after it, but he slipped on some ice. Russia laughed as Tino tried to scuttle away backwards while his boots slid on the frictionless ice.

"Kol kol kol, I always win because I am Russia!" Russia grinned, raising his pipe over his head. His eyes flashed with wild excitement as he began to swing downwards.

Tino shut his eyes, preparing for the blow. His muscles clenched and he knew that there was nothing he could do. This was it. He had lost.

The blow never hit its mark. Instead there was a low grunt and a burst of Russian laughter.

Tino peeked through his eyelids. Behind Russia, a firm hand was holding the pipe back. Tino opened his eyes wider as he followed the hand up a dark blue sleeve to a broad shoulder and up to the the intimidating face of a blonde Swede.

"Kol kol kol, it seems as if your friends have come to help you, Finny." Russia jerked his pipe free and turned to face Berwald. He chuckled under his breath, but his eyes flashed in anger. "Do you want to become on with me too?"

Berwald scowled at him. "I've only c'me t' help Tino," the Swede grunted. "M' c'ntry is no' invo'ved."

"If that's what you say," Russia laughed. "Well it seems play together again like old times, da?"

Berwald didn't look amused. Russia chuckled and strolled away, probably in search of his troops. The Finnish forces weren't giving up that easily. Bloody battles were occurring all over the Land of Lakes and Snow.

Berwald watched him disappear and then bent to give Tino a hand up. Tino stared at him with a dumbfounded expression before accepting the hand and scrambling to his feet.

"I thought you said you weren't going to help."

"'m vol'nteerin'."

Tino laughed. So Berwald had found away to get around his boss's order. As a volunteering member, Berwald would not have full access to his country's support funds, but he would still be able to help. Everything counted when it came to Russia.

"I'm honestly glad to see you," Tino said, smiling a genuine smile.

"'m gl'd t' see y' too." Berwald smiled, but it was too small to be noticeable.

Tino laughed again. He suddenly felt as if a weight had been lifted. It was such a wonderful feeling that it made him giddy. "Come on, Berwald. I'll make you some hot cocoa."


End file.
